YuGiOh!: Darkness Saga
by Wolfbanekapu
Summary: Yuugi and the gang are going up against a real challenge now. Betrayal, suspense, sacrifice, pain, and most of all death. will Yuugi and his friends be able to stop this dark entity or will Darkness win this time? Find out in the 'Darkness Saga'
1. Someone new

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_**Darkness Saga**_

_Hey peeps, lately I've been freaking addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh. It's been years since I watched that show, so I'm currently in the middle of watching it in subs. Why subs…well because 4kids sucks, anywho that's not important right now. I'm going to present this awesome fic to you right now! Hooray! Yeah it will be kinda off with the characters personalities but I assure you it will get better later. Also keep in mind I will be using the original Japanese names so get use to it I'm not using the dub names. To those who don't know the original names I'll put them below. But besides that I hope you enjoy my fic._

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristan

Jonouchi is Joey

In the Japanese version his name is spelled Yuugi, so people don't say I made a mistake.

Shizuka is Serenity

_Eh I guess that's all I need to say about the original names. I will list other names when needed but for now it's pretty much just the gang in the first few chapters. PLEASE ENJOY! Oh and btw I will be introducing a new character. They completely came out of my imagination not a real charrie!_

**Someone new**

Bakura wandered down the city streets toward the airport in silence. He had to get up early to come all the way down to the local airport. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, he felt so tired it was too early to pick someone up from the airport. He looked at his watch and sighed, his friend's flight wouldn't arrive around 9:15am. Right now it was 8:42am it would be awhile before the flight arrived. He sat down at one of the seats in the airport lobby and waited. After what seemed like forever a woman's voice on the intercom announced that the plane had arrived. Bakura stood up and stretched out his arms.

"Finally!" he yawned again then rushed off to gate 9 which was the gate his friend was going to come through. Bakura looked around and stood on his tip toes trying to see over the hoard of people. He sighed and leaned against the wall unable to find his companion. A few minutes passed before he heard his name called.

"Ryo? Hey Ryo is that you over there trying to look all emo?" The boy looked up and saw a teenage girl about his age running toward him. The girl had silvery white hair that went to her shoulders and her eyes were a certain shade of brown that could be confused as red in some lighting. She was shorter than Bakura she was rather short for her age anyway and had slightly pale skin. Bakura grinned and waved to his childhood friend. He ran up to meet her and surprised her with a strong embrace.

"Took ya long enough Zackie! Gosh you owe me big time I had to get up at 7:00 in the morning. Next time warn me before hand when you need me to come and get you." Zackie simply smiled sweetly at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so Ryo you gonna help me get my luggage. Or did you stop being a gentlemen?" Bakura gave a small laugh before walking over to the luggage area with Zackie and helped her with the bags. The two then took a bus back to Bakura's apartment. Bakura walked up the steps leading Zackie to his apartment building, he was completely surprised to see who was waiting. It was Yuugi and the others, clearly they've been waiting a long time for him to return. The boy rubbed the back of his head confused on how to introduce Zackie to them.

"Bakura-kun who's that girl?" Anzu asked as she walked up to the duo with a small knowing smile. "Is she your girlfriend aww that's so cute!" Bakura felt his face turn red and realized that he was blushing badly. This made it worse for him cause Anzu noticed that he was blushing and giggled. Bakura marched passed the other girl dragging Zackie by her arm along with him. Once inside he turned to the others hoping he still wasn't blushing began introductions.

"This is my friend Zackirye Ka-" The girl cut him off quickly.

"Zackie, I prefer being called Zackie most of the time. Only family and adults call me by Zackirye." Bakura grinned and rolled his eyes playfully then continued with the introductions.

"Fine then well I'd like you to meet my friends; Yuugi Mutou, Jonouchi Katsuya, Anzu Mazaki, and Honda Hiroto. And as I was saying this is my friend Zackie, and no Anzu she's NOT my girlfriend." Anzu and Zackie giggled at the denial you hear in the boy's voice Bakura turned and blushed trying to ignore the two girls.

"Oh sorry Ryo you know that I'm just teasing right." Bakura kept his back to her trying to will himself to stop blushing. Anzu smiled then turned back to speak with Zackie. "So how do you two know each other. Did you guys go to the same school or something."

"Uh actually no we've never went to school together, we actually met at summer camp. So we've been best friends since then."

"Hey you play?" Yuugi suddenly asked when he noticed a card deck in the girl's pocket. Zackie tilted her head trying to figure out what he meant. "The cards in your pocket I mean, you play Duel Monsters?" Zackie pull her deck out and looked at it.

"Oh you're talking about this, I do play but where I learned they go by completely different rules. Nothing you'd want to get mixed up in."

"I'm sure I could handle it though."

"You sure, cause when I say 'completely different' I mean completely."

"What's so different about it, isn't the same game still."

"I play the game in an Untamed Duel a lot more dangerous that regular duels. Rules are different also."

"Untamed Duel? What the hell is that." Yuugi never heard of this type of duel and wanted to know more about what it was.

"I can't explain it cause I'm still getting the hang of it, sorry Spikey."

"Spikey!" Yuugi didn't like the sound of his nickname he had earned. Zackie grinned innocently then turned to Bakura to speak with him

"Ryo I think I should be getting home about now. Could you call my brother so he'll know we'll be coming."

"Sure." Bakura walked from the room leaving the others with an awkward silence.

"So you have a brother who lives here." Honda said breaking the few minutes of awkwardness.

"Two actually one older brother and one younger brother. I've gotten use to it though and you can bet I'm a lot tougher than them." Zackie looked out the window and sighed. "Yeah but I've been away for like two years. I wonder how they changed or if they ever did."

"Wha! two years! You mean to say that you haven't seen your own family in over two whole years." Honda exclaimed with wide eyes. Zackie simply shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Eh, we were never that close anyway." Zackie dismissed the fact so easily that it seemed almost cruel. Zackie didn't seem to care about that either, it made her seem heartless for the moment. Bakura came back into the room after a few minutes.

"Come on Zackie your brother's waiting for you outside I'll take you down there," Bakura turned back to the others, "I'll come back up and talk to you guys don't worry I won't take too long." The two of them were about to leave when Zackie suddenly noticed Yuugi's Millennium puzzle and took sudden curiosity in it.

"Nice pedant where'd it come from Yuugi, I've never seen anything like it before." Zackie gazed at the Sennen puzzle with a mysterious look in her eyes. Her eyes seemed to look red a deep blood red. Yuugi shook his head dismissing it as his imagination.

"My grandpa gave this puzzle to me, I've been working on it for years and then I finally finished it."

"Interesting it must be really valuable then." Yuugi thought for a moment that Zackie's tone of voice sounded icy and dark. It made him uneasy around her, something weird was going on.

"Uh yeah…it is actually I don't know what would happen if I lost it."

"It would be a shame if you did, you've worked so hard to put something like that together. I would be tragic if you lost it." Zackie smiled again before running out of the apartment with Bakura. As she left a strange feeling passed over Yuugi, if felt as if the temperature suddenly dropped. Yuugi shook the strange feeling off and sighed, it was only when he did that he realized that he'd been holding his breath. He leaned against the wall trying to recover from his light headedness. Zackirye was a strange girl to him, maybe it's because he just met her and wasn't use to some stranger coming so close to him. Yuugi wonder why the girl was so indifferent about spending a long time away from her family. She just easily dismissed the fact that they weren't even close to each other. It seemed sad, but that didn't bother Zackie at all.

"That girl sure is strange, I wonder why she would be so far from family for so long." Anzu went over to look out the window, "Not only that but..."

"What…what is it Anzu?" Jonouchi asked.

"Oh it's nothing never mind."

Anzu looked out the window and sighed, just before Zackirye had left there was a strange feeling in the room. It felt as if death itself was there, but the presence she felt was much more darker. It felt like something dangerous was in the same room as them. Anzu didn't bother to tell the others, she thought it was probably her imagination. They would tell her that too if she said what happened. She didn't want to make them worry either. The truth was that everyone felt the mood suddenly change in the room. They either didn't believe it or were too nervous to let the others know.

"Hey you guys, so what's up?" Bakura asked as he walked back in, he noticed the mood in the room and tilted his head in confusion, "What happened you all look like you've seen the devil."

"It's nothing, just that Zackirye girl seemed really weird. I'm not being mean or anything but she's kinda creepy." Jonouchi said in a spastic way, this however got him hit in the back of the head by Anzu. The boy whimpered and rubbed the back of his head absently as he glared at the girl.

"What Jonouchi-kun was trying to say was that, Zackirye seems kinda strange to us. Like she's not from here or something. Was she born in another country, she seems foreign."

"Uh no she was born here in Japan. She was in Australia, that's where's she been for the past two years. So yeah of course she might seem a little foreign at first, but that's just because she just came back from another country. You'll get use to that soon."

"Yeah you're probably right but how'd she afford a flight to Australia in the first place. I also want to know why she went and no one stopped her." Anzu asked.

Bakura shrugged unable to answer that question for his friends. Him and Zackirye had lost contact with each other after a couple of years. The two of them only talked rarely when they met. So he didn't know all of her whereabouts, it surprised him when he heard she was coming back.

"So she lives with her two brothers, where are their parents?" Yuugi asked suddenly curious about it.

"Zackie never really told me what happened about her parents. Since she didn't tell me, I guessed she wasn't on good terms with them so I never asked. I know when I was really young I met her father before. I don't think Zackie liked him very much, and could say the same for him." Bakura might have been close friends with her but there still were many things that he knew nothing about her. He wasn't bothered by that though he still had trust in her, and that would never change.

"Really, have you met either of her brothers?" Bakura didn't answer that question, Yuugi asked the question again wondering if he had been heard or not.

"Bakura-kun did you hear me? I asked if you-"

"I know what you said Yuugi!" Bakura snapped as he turned away coldly.

"Then how come you didn't answer?"

"I don't think that's a subject we should go into. Zackie already said the three of them weren't exactly what you'd call close."

"Why what happened between them though? What made them so distant from each other?"

"It's not my place to say."

"Oh I understand then" Yuugi said although he really didn't get why Bakura was acting so defensive about a simple question. He wanted to know more about Zackirye, Bakura seemed like the only person to do that. Yuugi guessed wrong.

"I'm sorry Yuugi, but that's something you'll have to ask Zackie about. It's really not my place to tell you about the girl's life." Bakura rubbed the back of his head absently, "Ah I'm getting tired now I had to get up pretty early. You mind leaving so I can catch up on my sleep guys." The gang said their goodbyes as they left Bakura's place and headed out to go their separate ways.

The next day when school started up again it was no surprise to Yuugi and the other's when they heard Zackirye was attending their school. The teacher seated her beside Anzu for class. The girl gave Zackirye a friendly hello when she came to sit down beside her.

"So how does it feel to back in Japan Zackie?"{

"I did really miss my home here, but it doesn't seem like much has changed here. Huh I guess nothing exciting really happens here."

Anzu smiled to herself as she thought about the Battle City tournaments. That had caused a sudden rouse in the city among everyone. "Hahaha yeah I guess you're right."

Zackirye nodded slowly at the other girl.

When class was over Anzu took Zackirye over to sit with the rest of the gang. Yuugi was still a little suspicious of Zackirye after the first time he met her. The girl seemed to ignore him anyway.

"So Zackie Yuugi told me that he wanted to know you better. He asked about your two brothers." Bakura said bring the subject up casually, Yuugi glanced over at Zackirye when he heard Bakura. He felt his face turn hot when he saw the hard look on the girl's face, he was going into private territory. Bakura had warned him against asking things like that.

"My…brothers?"

"Uh yeah I guess I wanted to know about them more. Like why aren't you guys so close anymore?"

"Hmm… well I guess it was because Aniki became too busy for the two of us. So we sort of just drifted apart." Zackirye stood up and began walking out the classroom then she turned around and motioned for the others to come, "Coming or what I thought you wanted to know more about me."

"Yeah it depends on how well Yuugi here wants to know you." Jonouchi teased as he got up and walked over to Zackirye who had started walking away again. Yuugi blushed again as he watched Zackirye leave the room. He shook his head and ran out to catch up with the others who had walked out after Zackirye. He'd just met the girl he wouldn't think about her like that.

_Or at least I think I wouldn't_

Quickly ran out the room shaking the thoughts from his head. Zackirye would make a good friend and that's all he wanted her to be. Yuugi sighed as he hurried to catch up with the rest of the gang. Something stopped him from going any farther, out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something move. He turned around and looked along the hallway nervously, it didn't help when he found nothing. He was about to leave when it suddenly turned colder it was so cold that he could barely move. Yuugi looked around in fear feeling a presence close by, and it didn't seem too friendly either. Then he saw it again… a shadow of some kind slithering along the floor.

_"Yuugi what's happening." _Yuugi couldn't answer Atemu back he was too frightened by what was going on. The foreign shadow slithered up to his feet and began to wrap slowly around his body from there. The boy just watched in somewhere between amazement and flat out horror. Yuugi yelp in pain the minute the strange shadow made contact with his ankles. The shadow wrapped around his legs and became tight and irremovable, each time it wrapped itself was another shock of unpleasant pain for Yuugi. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth trying to endure the pain. Yuugi hissed through his teeth when the shadow curled around his waist then up against his sides. Then the shadow began moving up his body more quickly. All around him was an inky black cloud of Darkness traveling up his body. Every time Yuugi cried out in pain the shadows would travel up his body faster. Darkness was going to swallow his soul and encase him in oblivion it was over now. Yuugi could feel it enter his soul and pierce his heart. Just when he thought it was over the Puzzle hanging around his neck began to glow brightly. The shadows shrieked and receded away from the boy's body fading away.

Being released from the grasp of Darkness seemed to be more painful than being attack. For Yuugi fell to his knees panting and shaking. He sat there for a long time trying to recover from the incident, but even twenty minutes didn't give him enough recovery time. The hallway remained freezing and ominous, this dark entity wasn't done with Yuugi quite yet. The boy saw the shadow slithering into one of the dark corners of the hall. He still felt to dizzy and weak to even try to run he could barely stand anymore.

_"Partner can you move?"_

Yuugi shook his head, "No I don't think I can I feel too drained of energy."

The shadow slithered from its dark corner and closer to the weakened boy. Yuugi noticed this and tried to move away but failed in doing so and ended up falling completely on the floor. Yuugi cringed at how cold the floor felt and tried to lift his head only to have the room tilt in his vision. He stopped struggling he hasn't recovered yet, but that didn't mean he had to sit there and surrender to Darkness.

_"Partner, let me take control you're too weak right now!" _Yuugi made silent agreement with Atemu. The shadow seemed to recede a little as if it knew what the Hikari and Yami were planning. Quickly it cloaked around Yuugi, the boy wasn't expecting this.

" Yuugi-kun where are you?" The Darkness receded completely and disappeared at the sound of Anzu's voice. The hallway became warmer and not cold and icy anymore, leaving only the strange heavy feeling in the air. Yuugi was still laying on the floor stunned by the pain he had to put up with. He slowly sat up and braced himself with his arms just in case he fell again.

"Yuugi, what happened are you ok?" Anzu asked as she walked up the still dazed and bruised teenager. Yuugi steadied himself and then stood up only to stumble and almost fall again.

"There was something here, and was dangerous too we better get out of here before it comes back, whatever it was." Anzu watched Yuugi for awhile before nodding and walking away. Yuugi looked around nervously wondering where that strange shadow had come from and where it went off to hide.

"Mo hitori no boku, what was that thing?"

_"I don't know, but I do know it seemed to be interested in you"_

"Huh?"

_"It retreated when Anzu came it must not seek any concern or interest for other humans."_

"But why me though?"

_"I don't know, but what I do know is that we stronger than anything we've ever met."_


	2. Darkness begins to strike

_Note: I feel so happy now that I let the ideas flow out now my head isn't so cluttered. I haven't quit on Legacy or Prince of Darkness, I'm still working on the chapters but I'm giving my Yu-Gi-Oh fic a bit more attention. So I hope you enjoy this one like you did the others. Oh and btw Zackirye is pronounced (Zack-ee-r-eye) or (Zack- eh- r- eye) I originally wrote it out to be said as (Zack-eh-r-eye) but to explain her nickname 'Zackie' it can be pronounced as (Zack-ee-r-eye)._

**Darkness begins to strike**

Yuugi ran down the sidewalk hoping to catch up with the others. They had gone to go wait in the park for Yuugi since he hadn't come with them when they left school. Anzu had gone on without him; his pace was slow because of two things. The first and obvious thing to him was that he still hasn't recovered from the incident. The second thing was that he was deep in thought, his thoughts; were about that strange dark entity that attack him. He was worried about where it went off to; if it was after him he wasn't safe anymore. Yuugi shuddered at the memory of the pain the shadow had caused him. He kept walking at a slow even pace until something caught his attention.

"Kaiba?" Sure enough it was Seto Kaiba he saw headed to the park, and his expression didn't seem too friendly either. He seemed pissed off at something or somebody for that matter. Yuugi walked quickly hoping that Jonouchi wouldn't cause any trouble if the two met. When Yuugi arrived he noticed that just as luck would have it Kaiba had met the others. Rather than confronting Jonouchi he seemed o have most of his attention on Zackirye. Bakura was looking between the two with a nervous expression on his face. As Yuugi came closer Kaiba turned to leave with Zackirye following behind him looking hateful.

"Kaiba-kun what are you doing?" Yuugi said as the two were passing by him. Kaiba didn't stop and just kept going without even giving him a glance.

"That's none of your business Yuugi Mutou." Kaiba still kept walking; Zackirye hesitated when she passed him and looked at him blankly. Yuugi was about to say something when Kaiba's voice stopped him.

"Zackirye let's go hurry up!" Kaiba's voice had a tone of authority in it which seemed to annoy Zackirye. Having no real choice she followed the young man with a disgusted look on her face. Jonouchi ran up to Zackirye and stopped her grapping her shoulder. The girl turned and glared at the boy then pulled away from him.

"Oi Zackirye you don't have to listen to that bastard he isn't the boss of you. He doesn't tell you what to do!"

"Tch if only you knew." Zackirye backed away from Jonochi and reluctantly followed after Kaiba.

"What was that all about?" Yuugi asked as he approached his friend who looked a little stunned by the way Zackirye had acted.

"Humph, creep came in here acting like he owned the place and demanded that Zackie go with him immediately. She didn't really put up an argument either I was surprised that she actually went with him." Honda said as he walked up to Jonouchi and Yuugi; Anzu followed close behind him leaving Bakura standing there looking pale. Yuugi noticed him and called out to him grabbing his attention.

"Hey Bakura-kun what's wrong!" Bakura looked up surprised to hear his name called.

"Oh uh, I'm fine it's nothing don' worry." Bakura gave a cocky grin and walked up to the others stiffly.

"Why did you seem worried when Kaiba-kun was talking with Zackie?" Bakura turned away from Anzu trying to hide his face. He knew something he just wasn't telling. Yuugi couldn't put up with Bakura acting like that and walked away from him.

"Yuugi-kun!" Yuugi turned around and looked expectantly at Bakura hoping that he would answer Anzu.

"Huh?"

"About Kaiba and Zackirye there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

Bakura paused and looked up at Yuugi with a strange expression in his eyes. He seemed to recognize that look but he couldn't remember. Yuugi only realized what was wrong at the last minute when he felt the air chill around him.

_Ah please not this again!_

Luck didn't seem to be on his side today, Yuugi looked around with fear wondering where the shadow was. Then the answer suddenly became completely clear, his eyes landed on Bakura. The look in his eyes… had been pain.

"Bakura-kun!" The Sennen Puzzle began to glow as Yuugi and Yami switched places (ok don't kill me I didn't know how to word it!). The air seemed to grow colder as if it was a warning to Yami Yuugi, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. It seemed to grow darker now and tension was in the air.

"Whoever you are I demand you to let my friend go!" The only reply that came was a snake-like hiss and Bakura collapsing to the ground screaming in pain. Yami Yuugi glared and looked around he made the dark entity hostile and even more dangerous. He couldn't risk Bakura anymore injury but the Darkness was holding him as a hostage. If he didn't back down Bakura would be killed.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

**"**_**Such a pity."**_

__Everyone looked around when they heard the male's voice coming from nowhere.

"What do you want?" Yami asked angrily as he looked around trying to find the owner of the disembodied voice.

_**"If I were you I'd calm down and watch your tone with somebody like me", **_as if to make a point Bakura clutched at his chest and his eyes widen with pain. Another series of screams of pain echoed as the boy began coughing up blood, _**"His heart is stopped he'll die."**_

__Yami's eyes widened in horror when he saw then pain Bakura was experiencing. Bakura would die for certain now, he couldn't let this happen.

"Stop it that's enough STOP IT!"

The disembodied voice responded with a chuckle. _**"Weakling now I know your weak point, hahahahahahaha it's amazing how friendship can make a person strong yet so completely weak!"**_

__"Leave Bakura alone let him go!

_**"Ah finally I hear the weakness in your voice, what would you do if I didn't let him go. What if I killed him huh, what would you do?"**_

__Yami was losing his hope and wits he couldn't let this entity hurt Bakura anymore. "Let him go I'm begging you I'll give what you want if you'd just leave!"

_**"What I want is your death! Hahahaha you fool I cannot leave you I won't leave you alone. It would be stupid of me to do something like that. Besides Atemu I am closer to you than you think!"**_

__Then there was silence and the cold air faded away as well as the presence of the dark entity. Bakura gasped in air since he'd been struggling for breath, then he collapsed onto the ground completely. Anzu ran to his side quickly and kneeled down checking to see if he was okay. Yami looked around the feeling in the air was heavy and still full of tension. He walked over to Bakura and kneeled beside Anzu.

"Is he…?"

"He's okay but we probably need to take him to a hospital he's still been injured badly."

"I'll help you carry him." Yami took Bakura's left arm and put it over his shoulder and Anzu did the same with his right. Honda and Jonouchi decided to head home when they left the park leaving Anzu and Yami alone to get Bakura to the hospital.

After they had gotten him there Yami seemed to hang around for awhile. Anzu waited around for awhile then went home after awhile. Leaving Yami alone in Bakura's hospital room. He watched the other boy lay there almost peacefully. Yami wanted to blame himself for this happening to Bakura, he was an innocent and he let him get hurt. He wouldn't forgive himself for that, the dark entity wanted him whoever it was they would do anything to weaken him. Yami walked up to the other boy's bedside and sighed.

"Bakura…forgive me." He reached out and touched the other boy's face and sighed. There was something strange to him about the boy. It was the moment he saw him that he realized how much Bakura reminded him of…

Yami shook his head, "No he's gone that's a big difference between them, Bakura is alive and he is dead." _But Bakura almost died today and there was nothing I could do about it. Just like I couldn't do anything when he was murdered right in front of my eyes_.

Yami brushed the bangs out of Bakura's face and gazed down at him blankly. He couldn't bring himself to leave him like this he still felt too guilty.

"But you look so much like him and yet it's impossible for you to be him and him to be you. No matter how much I want that to be." Yami reluctantly left him and headed home.

The next day after school the gang was headed to Yuugi's grandfather's game shop to hang out. Anzu looked up and noticed Zackirye was waiting for them in front of the shop. She looked upset and restless.

"Zackie what's up?" Jonouchi asked as he approached, he noticed the girl turn her head causing her hair to hide her face.

"Nothing I just need to talk to Ryo where is he?"

The others looked at each other nervously, "Uh Ryo is in the hospital he was hurt badly." Anzu was the first one to speak up. She looked away not wanting to meet Zackirye's eyes; the two of them were really close it must hard for her to hear that. She looked back only when she heard Jonouchi's comment.

"What the hell happened Zackie it looks like you've been beat." Anzu looked over at the other girl and saw what looked like a bruise along her cheek.

"It's nothing me and my brother just got into an argument." Zackirye turned away hiding her face again.

"Ah okay so then he goes and hits you, some brother that is!"

"Yeah who cares I'm fine now okay." Zackirye hurried away combing through her hair causing it to hide her face even more. The other three teens followed the girl quickly feeling concern for her. Then they found a big surprise waiting for them when they finally caught up with the girl. Kaiba had been talking with Zackirye in a very serious and dangerous manner. Zackirye seemed to be annoyed at the way she was being spoken to. Before they could reach them Zackirye turned and walked away from Kaiba angrily leaving him there with a look of scorn on his face.

"Zackirye get back here I wasn't done yet!"

"Well you are now…" Zackirye snapped as she walked away, Jonouchi ran up to Kaiba first wondering what happened.

"Kaiba what the hell was that all about why do you keep terrorizing the girl?"

"Not you business." Kaiba walked away from the group.

Yuugi and Honda grabbed Jonouchi before he went after Kaiba and caused too much trouble. Kaiba stopped and looked over his shoulder and gave a look of annoyance at Jonouchi.

"Oi Jonouchi let him go it's not worth it let's go see how Ryo's doing." Honda said as Jonouchi finally calmed down. The others nodded in agreement at Honda's suggested and started walking in the hospital's direction. When they arrived they noticed two things that were different about today. The first thing was the fact the Bakura had finally woken up. The seconded thing was that Zackirye was in there speaking with him. They had come in at the middle of a conversation the two were having which ended with Zackirye being cut off from her sentence.

"It's like he acts like a completely different person though Ryo. He's acting like a complete jerk I don't-" Zackirye looked up and noticed Yuugi and the others hovering around outside the room and stopped talking. She avoided their gazes by looking toward the window.

"How are you feeling Bakura-kun?" Bakura gave Anzu a soft smile and nodded.

"I feel okay now but the doctors want me to stay here for another week before I'm let out."

"Well I'm glad to hear you're okay at least." Anzu said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Zackirye turned to leave the room, Yuugi noticed her leave and went after her but Bakura stop him.

"Leave her alone she's just upset at her brother that's nothing to get into."

"Yeah her brother about that who is he.", Jonouchi said casually, "The creep hit her cause of some argument they had. Now once I find him I'm gonna teach him a lesson!"

"Like I said before it's nothing you need to get into, but if you want to know who he is you already know."

"Huh? We already know him?" Jonouchi said completely confused. Bakura nodded and laid back down looking exhausted.

"Wait but we don't know who he is." Honda said as he ran up to the bedside and looked down at Bakura.

"Ah figure it out yourselves I'm too tired now!"

"Bakura-kun!" Jonouchi and Honda said in unison.

"Oi I said figure it out yourselves."

"Bakura-kun!"

"Stop yelling my name I'm trying to sleep!"

The two boys kept bothering Bakura while Yuugi and Anzu stood back and watched laughing. Eventually they left without learning anything really new. Yuugi was worried for Zackirye she seemed a little stressed especially when she was talking to Kaiba.

"Hmm… Kaiba must be Zackie's brother."

The others stopped and looked at him in confusion at what he had just said. Yuugi looked up with a serious expression on his face.

"Yuugi what do you mean there's no way they could be related." Jonouchi said.

"Think about it though Zackirye-chan said that she didn't get along with her brothers and she doesn't get along with Kaiba either. From what we saw she seems to hate him a lot."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"He seems to have some sort of authority over her it's not like he's picking on her. It just seems like…I don't know."

"Oi Yuugi are you sure?" Yuugi nodded firmly

"Ah no wonder they aren't very close." Honda said as he as he crossed his arms, "Kaiba's an asshole toward his sister but is the good guy around Mokuba I find that very cruel even for Kaiba-kun."

"Ah but you remember when Zackirye-chan said that her brother became really busy, that probably was about Kaiba taking over KaibaCorp. Then that must of made them so distant from each other" Anzu said.

"Yeah but that doesn't make any sense, why would he treat Mokuba with better respect then." Jonouchi questioned as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Zackirye must have avoided them then, it wasn't all of them that grew distant it was just her. She's been away for two years already it's Zackie who's been causing that gap to be there between them." Honda said with a harsh look on his face due to the thought of Zackirye purposely avoiding her own family. It seemed even crueler than the way Kaiba treated her, he almost thought that she deserved it.

"But why is what I want to know." Yuugi looked down as he thought about Zackirye, he sighed and shook his head. That girl was a complete mystery to him, heck Zackirye was a mystery to anyone.

"Yuugi-kun I think we should just leave her alone about that she might get mad if you asked her about Kaiba." Anzu said the others gave silent agreement on the girl's comment. It would be safe to just leave Zackirye alone about her situation with Kaiba. It really was none of their business but because of the way the two of them act around each other it was best to end it before it became too out of hand.

"Well maybe I'll get Bakura-kun to talk to her about it or maybe explain this to us." Yuugi said as he began walking with his friends.

"I agree." Honda replied.

Zackirye watched the group of teens walk away from her hidden place. Her eyes held a dark flickering flame as she laughed darkly. A shadow against the wall was beside her, its shape was that of a panther's. A soft purring came from the shadow creature it was content about something. Zackirye didn't seem to show any fear to the shadow's presence at all in fact she was very calm and relaxed.

"Hmm… are you sure that's really him you saw Bayaqtsu? It would be easy for you to make a mistake like that there are others who posse the Sennen items."

"Ah it was no mistake Zackirye it was him his spirit resides in the Sennen Puzzle that Yuugi Muoto has."

"Then when will we strike?" Zackirye looked at the shadow and smiled slyly.

"We strike when the time is right."

"Tell me Bayaqtsu when is the right time?"

"Not yet and not too soon either, you must grow stronger if you are to help me."

"Tch just what are we going to do it's just a simple little puzzle chuck it into the ocean and you have no problem with that thing again." The shadow named Bayaqtsu laughed.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Zackirye, one mistake and the Pharaoh will sense my presence. If that happens you'll be suspicious and then it will be harder to complete the mission. You need to get close to him in order for him to trust you enough so he won't suspect you." Zackirye smiled darkly and nodded in approval at this plan. The she looked back at the group who were talking happily with each other unaware of the dark entity watching them. She laughed and turned to walk away Bayaqtsu followed her and slither into her shadow.

"Look out Yuugi Muoto there are some people out there in the world that you can never trust."

It was another average afternoon for the gang, since Bakura was being let out of the hospital today they went there to go see him. The teen was sitting on one of the benches that were in front of the hospital building. He looked up and grinned when he saw the others approaching.

"Bakura-kun good to see you're doing fine!" Honda said as he slapped his hand down onto the other boy's shoulder. Bakura winced a little at the harsh impact since he was sore from being attaked by Darkness. He laughed lightly and pushed Honda's hand off his shoulder as he stood up.

"Yeah I feel a bit better too I guess all I needed was a little rest." Bakura stretched out his arms and yawned. He cringed back a little and closed his eyes tightly as he fought against the side effects of pain.

"Did they try to give you any medication cause you look like you're still in pain. You know did they give you pain meds?"

"No cause they didn't want me high." Bakura gave them a cocky grin as he rolled his eyes at what he just said. Anzu giggled a little and shook her head at the boy.

"Right then we can't have you high…wait a minute pain meds aren't suppose to be that strong how come you didn't take any?"

Bakura shifted his weight from foot to foot and looked down, "Eh I don't know they said there was no need for me to take any medication. All they did was run a check up on me had me do some test and what not." He kept his head down and shut his eyes again.

"Ryo?" Bakura pulled away from Anzu when she touched his shoulder and shook his head.

"Bakura are you ok?" Yuugi asked as he watched him carefully.

"I fine, I fine, it's just…my eyes just hurt and it's causing me a headache I guess it's kinda bright out here."

Yuugi nodded and kept his eyes on Bakura feeling worried for him. It was cloudy outside so how can Bakura say that it was too bright now. Yuugi shook his head in confusion and looked back at Bakura.

"Oi I think you should get home then if you're still not feeling well." Bakura nodded weakly and winced as if someone had shined a bright light into his face. Yuugi noticed the fogged over look in his eyes and stiffened. He watched the other boy walk off with worry, Ryo was weakened by the Darkness still. He probably was still recovering from the effects of the Sennen Ring and his soul was weakened even more when he was attacked by the Darkness. Yuugi was getting even more worried about Bakura he didn't want him or anybody else to get hurt. Yuugi turned around when he heard something behind them and saw Zackirye. The girl seemed completely different today the feeling around her felt like tension. Her brown eyes seemed to have a mysterious glow in them and her skin seemed to be a chilly pale color. Her silvery white hair was longer and thicker and seemed to have a slightly wild look to it. There was a dark light illuminating from her body a mysterious energy radiated from her. Yuugi step back nervously at first unsure what he should do. He gave a frustrated sigh and shut his eyes.

_Why am I doing this it's stupid to be afraid of her sure I've only known her for like three days but it makes no sense to be afraid of Zackirye. She's a friend but…there's just something not right about her now._

"Oi Zackie how are you we haven't seen you in awhile." Jonouchi said as he ran up to meet the girl. She shrugged off the question at first then answered.

"Aniki wouldn't let me leave because he was angry at me that's why I wasn't around at school."

"Eh he even kept you from school?"

"It was stupid but I guess I'll just have to make up my assignments."

"Hahaha yep looks like you have to suffer."

"Shut up it's not my fault that I'm related to an asshole!"

"Nice to know…" Zackirye froze at the sound of the voice and looked up at the group with pleading eyes. Yuugi looked around the girl and saw Kaiba standing there watching her.

"Kaiba-kun what are you-"

"I'm afraid that's none of any of you guys business but Zackirye's and mines." Zackirye practically flinched when Kaiba said her name. She kept her back to him though she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Get lost."

Kaiba glared at his sister, "Watch it I'd show some more respect if I were you."

"Wait did I say 'get lost' I meant get bent!" Kaiba lost his temper at this and grabbed her arm and forced her to look straight up at him. Jonouchi quickly pulled him off of her by punching in the face, Zackirye backed away with a dark look on her face.

"Oi, Kaiba what the hell is wrong with you? You don't go around treating people that way!"

"Zackirye is coming with me." Kaiba looked at the girl in bitter anger.

"Get bent!"

"Zackie quit it you're just making him even angrier." Anzu said as she rushed up to the other teen. Zackirye looked away from her in annoyance and sighed before walking toward Kaiba. Jonouchi stepped back reluctantly as he watched Zackirye go, he knew there was no way to stop her.

"Go on ahead I'll be right there to speak with you but right now I have something to do." Zackirye didn't put up an argument she did as Kaiba told her and walked on.

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi looked at his enemy warily.

"Don't think I do that to her because I have no heart, she's my sister I have to keep an eye on her. It's her attitude that gets in the way that's what severed us from each other something has changed about her, I don't like it."

"Ah so we were right about her being your sister." Jonouchi said as if Kaiba had been accused of something like murder. Anzu shook her head and pulled Jonouchi away.

"Kaiba-kun what do you mean when you said the Zackirye has changed everybody changes over the years right." Anzu said when she turned back to face him.

"No this is different, she never acted so defying I've never seen her personality so…"

"So what, you've never seen her personality so what?" Jonochi asked when Kaiba dropped from his sentence.

"I've never seen her personality so…so dark" Yuugi thought about what Kaiba had said and winced neverously.

"Ah relax Kaiba-kun it might be just a phase she'll get over it." Honda said Kaiba simply nodded and walked away. Yuugi thought about it more and looked around, there was a light chill in the air almost teasing. The others had felt it too and quickly all of them headed home. Yuugi was beginning to worry now, weird things are starting to happen. He looked up as he was walking home alone and saw a cloaked figure standing down the road watching him. He didn't like the feeling it caused and sped up his pace a little.

_"You can't run or even hide, where the is Light there will always be Darkness waiting for its prey." _Yuugi nearly tripped when he heard the dark icy voice behind him. He turned around but found it a bad idea when he suddenly blacked out.

_Note: Hey everybody so yeah there's more to Zackirye than you thought, and they won't find out anytime soon either. So yeah Zackirye no Yami will not be found out until very very later in the story. Yaaaay more chapters to write ugh I know this is going to hurt. _

_ Oh and Bayaqtsu is pronounced (Be-yak-soo) you can also say it as (Bay-ack-soo) buh-bye until the next chapter. _


	3. Things begin to take a wrong turn

**Things begin to take a wrong turn**

Yuugi was surround by black nothingness at first he could feel nothing.

_"Partner are you okay, hey open your eyes!" _Yuugi groaned in pain it felt as if he'd been hit in the back of the head by something hard. He couldn't move or feel anything, Atemu looked down at the boy in worry. The realm that they were in now was created from Darkness, with Yuugi laying here vulnerable he was in danger of being consumed by the shadows. Atemu hefted the boy up on his back and looked around hoping to find an exit. Yuugi groaned in pain again, Atemu looked over his shoulder to check if he was okay.

_"Partner we need to leave this place before the Darkness finds us." _He didn't get any reply back from the boy. Atemu began wandering around the large dark void, there was nothing but continuous black fog. Everywhere he turned was nothing but complete pitch-black no escape whatsoever.

_**"Aww the poor pharaoh is lost now." **_Atemu turned at the sound of the taunting voice, it was the voice of the shadow that had attacked Bakura. He glared around but saw nothing but the same black nothingness.

"Ah not lost but trapped."

_**"By whom I'm not doing anything to hold you here."**_

__"Why are we here then?" Atemu looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

_**"Don't be rude Atemu, remember what I can do. We wouldn't want a repeat on that little incident now would we?" **_The black fog opened up revealing an image to the real world, Atemu tensed up immediately when he saw it. The image show Ryo Bakura sitting at home, the lights of his apartment were off leaving it dark. The boy was kneeling beside his bed with his head resting on it there was a clouded look in his eyes. He looked so empty and lost sitting like that, Atemu turned and looked around.

"Leave him alone his has nothing to do with this!" Atemu shouted in rage at the shadows.

_**"Touched by Darkness so many times, he's very interesting to me. Why would I stop bothering such a fun playmate?"**_ Atemu glared, 'playmate' this entity thought Bakura as a mere play item.

"Life isn't a game leave him alone!"

_**"EhheHahahaha why are you becoming so protective of him Atemu, I don't think you were like that before. You barely know him yet you protect him like he is yours to own."**_

__"Bastard! Stay away from Bakura-kun stay away from him or else!"

_**"Or else what Atemu, I'm not afraid of you. All I want to know is why do you want me to leave Ryo alone. Why do you want to keep me from him so badly, look at the damage I've already done. Why protect something so weak and hollow he's nothing now, so you are protecting nothing."**_

__"Shut up you can't talk about Sighruz that way!" Atemu paused his eyes widened in surprise at what he had said. It wasn't something he meant to say, so why did he say it? The dark entity laughed softly as the dark void began to fade away.

_**"I see… that's why…"**_

Atemu was left alone with Yuugi still slumped on his back. He stood there stunned unable to figure out what happened. A bright flash of light interrupted him from his thoughts, he slowly walked toward it in silence. As he walked into the curtain of light he thought about Bakura again, he would go see if he was okay tomorrow with the others. He just had to make sure Bakura was still okay.

"But I have to rememeber…" _Bakura and Sighruz aren't the same they can never be the same person. I can't think like that I won't, But why do I want to?_

/ (these are just here to separate the times)

Yuugi woke up when there was a bright flash of light that caused him to open his eyes in surprise. He was back in his bedroom laying on the cool floor, he looked around in confusion. Slowly he stood up and looked outside the window seeing bright daylight. He couldn't remember last night very well but he knew something bad had happened.

_"Oi partner." _Yuugi turned and saw Atemu sitting on his bed watching him.Yuugi walked over and sat beside him.

"What is it?"

_"I feel like checking on Ryo Bakura I have to see if he's okay."_

"Oh? Why so sudden?"

_"There's just something that's bothering me, I'm worried about Bakura-kun." _Yuugi nodded as he got up and walked across the room. It still bothered him that Atemu wanted to visit Bakura so suddenly. Clearly something must have set him off to make him so worried for Bakura.

"Ah then let's go I'll tell the others to come too." Atemu smiled softly and nodded at Yuugi, though he rather have it were he could see Bakura alone. There was nothing he could do to stop Yuugi from gathering the others.

When they arrived at Bakura's apartment there was no answer when Jonouchi knocked. After several tries he began pounding irritably at the wooden apartment door.

"Oi Bakura-kun get off your lazy ass and come answer the damn door already!" Jonouchi kicked the door angrily and then stomped away. The others sighed and rolled their eyes at their friend's behavior. Anzu walked up and pulled out a hairpin and began jimmying the lock, the others gathered around watching what she was doing. The door opened with a small squeal, the group poked their heads in and noticed how dark the apartment was. Yuugi wandered around looking for any sign of the other boy.

"Bakura-kun! Oi Bakura-kun where are you?"

_"Partner look." _Yuugi looked and saw the bedroom door slightly opened at a crack. As he approached a slight cold breeze escaped from the draft it was putting off. When Yuugi entered the room then first thing he saw was complete blackness. A shiver went up his spine as he somehow remembered this feeling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move, he looked over at the bed and saw the figure slumped down on it. Yuugi froze in panic, it was Bakura and he didn't look very alive either. He rushed up to the other teen and shook him hard hoping that he was just asleep.

"Wake up, wake up, please just wake up!" the others ran in when they heard Yuugi yelling. Anzu ran up beside him and pulled Yuugi away to see if Bakura was okay. She gave a sigh of relief and turned to the others.

"He's fine just knocked out, he must have been exhausted last night."

"Exhausted… looks more like he slit his wrists." Honda said as he kneeled down and held up one other the other teen's wrist. Deep cuts from what looked like a knife were engraved into his wrist. The blood trickled out quickly dripping onto the carpet and staining it. The damage was clear once their eyes adjusted to the dark of the room. Bakura had lost a lot of blood since it could be seen stained against the bed sheets and on the floor. The knife that he had used was driven deeply into his shoulder. Yuugi couldn't believe Bakura could be this violent to himself. He walked over to the wall and hit the light switch, once light filled the room more of the incident was revealed. Blood stained and smudged the wall of the room. There were sign of a struggle everywhere.

"Attacked…by Darkness." Yuugi looked down sadly, Bakura was still in danger.

"Like my work?" All of them turned and saw the mysterious shadow resting at the base of the window sill. The figure looked like the shadow of some type of wild cat.

"wh-who are you?"

"That's for me to know…and for you to find out." The room became colder, then the light suddenly popped. Everyone looked around at each other in the darkness. The strange shadoweded figure had disappeared leaving them in the dark with Bakura injured.

"Ah we need to get those cuts to stop bleeding, Honda-kun can you go find some bandages?" Anzu said as she turned back to check on Bakura. Honda nodded and walked out of the room feeling against the wall to make sure he didn't bump into anything.

"I don't think we suppose to report attempted murder or something, people will be wondering what happened." Jonouchi asked as he approached the window and looked at the afternoon sun.

"I don't know but maybe Bakura would be safe somewhere else. The Darkness usually attacks when no one is paying attention. So maybe if he wasn't alone he would be safer…" Yuugi said as he kneeled down beside Anzu to see Bakura. Then Bakura moaned in pain and struggled to sit up Yuugi pushed his shoulder to keep him from getting up.

"Let me sit up I'm fine…don't worry." Bakura managed to sit up and lean his back against the bed. Jonouchi came over and took his jacket off, then he wrapped it around Bakura's wrists to help stop the bleeding. A couple minutes later Honda came in with some bandages and handed them to Anzu who began wrapping Bakura's wrists immediately. Honda looked at the knife that was still driven into the boy's shoulder. It would be very painful to Bakura if they didn't take it out, there were two ways to do this. The first way was to slowly slide it out so it would be less painful for him. In doing this Bakura would probably try to struggle against them which would only make it worse. The second way was risky, they would have to pull it out quickly. From the way it looked it was in there deep, it would be hard to pull out especially if it had hit bone. It also could cause more damage than there already had been.

"Anzu how are going to take that knife out, we can't leave him like that."

"I don't know yet, he's been hit pretty badly I'll figure it out later."

"Oi stop trying to take care of things yourself and get me to a hospital!" Bakura yelped in pain and grabbed his arm. His head slumped down limply, Anzu and Yuugi helped him lean against the bed.

"To risky we don't know how much damage there is, so we're going to have to do this ourselves." Anzu picked up an alcohol pad and began cleaning the area around the knife. Bakura tensed up in pain and tried to pull away only to give himself a dizzy feeling. He groaned and let his head fall back letting Anzu clean out his injury. Yuugi stood up and went to wait outside of the apartment trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Mo hitori no boku…what's happening why is this happening?"

_"Something dangerous is watching us I don't know why and what for but…it seems to be familiar with me."_

"Ah, do have any ideas on who this shadow may be?"

_"No…but I do know that this shadow, this dark entity is very dangerous."_

/

Zackirye walked calmly through the shadows of the trees of the park. She was headed to Bakura's since she had gotten a desperate call from Anzu. She found it annoying that of all people that she was the one Anzu had wanted help from. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Bayaqtsu's shadows slithering among the tree branches. The demon clearly wanted to speak with her do to his restless movements.

"Oi, Bayaqtsu-dono you seem restless was is it that you want?"

"Hmm… are you sure you want to go back there?"

"Yes now don't try to stop me."

"Who said I was trying to stop you, I only want to know why you want to go there. What if my presence is found…Zackirye-chan this is not something you should risk."

"Then stay here! Besides I'm not going for them I'm going there for Ryo-kun. I have to see if he's okay."

"Oh why would you check on him he's fine and breathing."

Zackirye stopped and looked up to glare at the shadow. Bayaqtsu's shadow slithered in and out of the branches purring trying to act like he hadn't said anything. But Zackirye knew what he did and was enraged at him.

"I thought I told you to leave him alone damn it!"

"Hahahaha, I didn't kill him now did I, it was simply to attract Atemu's attention. Don't worry Zackie I won't harm him anymore…not that much anyway."

"Bayaqtsu I mean it don't you hurt Ryo ever, EVER…again. One more thing don't you call me 'Zackie' either!"

"Ah calm down Zackirye I didn't mean it."

"Tch...Bayaqtsu-dono if you're coming it would be best if you stayed hidden in my shadow. You won't be found out that way."

"Hmm… I guess it would be smart to do that instead of waiting like a coward here."

"Fine just keep a low profile I don't want to get in trouble."

/

Yuugi had been outside for a long time before Jonouchi came out and stood beside him. He looked sullen and miserable as he watched the falling sun.

"Jonouchi is Bakura okay?"

"Ah, he's fine but he did pass out, either from pain or blood lost I don't know. I guess he'll be alright."

"Why do you think that shadow's attacking him?"

"Humph I don't know maybe it wants your Sennen Puzzle. That thing's gotten us into plenty of trouble before."

"Hmm… maybe." Yuugi looked up and saw the worried looked on his friend's face.

"I was going to go visit Shizuka since she is with our mom now. I wanted to give her a surprise visit but… then Bakura was hurt and I didn't know what to do. I have to stay here and make sure my friends are okay." Yuugi nodded.

"You don't have to stick around Jonouchi go ahead and see your sister she'd be very happy to see you. Don't worry I'm sure we'll be able to manage without you."

Jonouchi grinned and took off running until he reached the sidewalk before turning back to Yuugi and waving at him with a cocky grin on his face. The other boy looked up and saw Zackirye coming over.

"Oi Yuugi-kun here comes your lover!" Yuugi felt his face turn red as he dropped to his knees in annoyance.

"She's not my lover…"

_"No need to be in denial."_

_ Shut up!_ Atemu laughed at Yuugi hearing the annoyance and embarrassment in the boy's voice. Yuugi looked up and saw Zackirye walking over to him and sighed as he stood up to meet her. He only hoped that he wasn't still blushing when she saw his face. Zackirye giggled a little causing him to look down feel his face turn hot.

"Oi Yuugi-kun is Ryo okay?"

"Uh ah yeah he should be fine but Jonouchi just told me he blacked out. I'm sure he'll make it through alright."

"Oh then can I see him, I have to see if he's okay with my own eyes."

Yuugi nodded slowly as he led the girl back into the apartment room. He didn't feel like he should show her the damage done the two of them were close friends. He didn't know how Zackirye would react if she saw what happened to Ryo.

"Uh Zackie-chan are you sure you want to see him, it's pretty bad."

"I'm not the squeamish type, I just want to see if he's ok."

Yuugi sighed knowing there was no way to convince her to go back. He opened the apartment door and let her walk through before following. He lead her back to Bakura's bedroom where the boy was still passed out. Zackirye walked up to the boy calmly and ran her fingers along the bandages on his wrists. Her eyes found the dagger that was buried deep into his left shoulder which was still bleeding badly.

_Bayaqtsu I thought you said he was okay._

_ "He's still breathing isn't he?"_

Zackirye sighed in annoyance, hoping that nobody noticed the stressed look on her face. She stood up and looked at Anzu.

"It would be smarter to take him to the hospital instead of doing this yourself."

"He was too injured to risk moving him we'll have to keep him here for now."

Zackirye looked down at Bakura with a worried look, "You have to get that knife out though if it stays like that it will cause an infection that could KILL him!"

"Oi calm down we're trying our best Zackie."

Zackirye shook her head stubbornly and glared at Anzu. "Anzu-chan if anything else happens to Ryo-kun I don't know what I would do. I can't stand letting him suffer like this I don't want to come close to losing him again!"

The other three teens watched Zackirye in stunned silence. It was clear on how much she cared for Ryo Bakura and she was taking this situation hard. Yuugi felt bad for her, he almost felt guilty for bringing her here to see Bakura like this. He sighed and walked out of the room and stood in the hallway trying to think to himself calmly. He didn't want Zackirye to be so upset right now.

"Yuugi-kun I think Zackirye is right we could just the ambulance and they be by here to get Ryo. The knife in his shoulder will be a challenge to take out for us, we can't do it ourselves we might hurt him more." Honda said as he looked through the doorway Yuugi nodded slowly in agreement.

"Ah I guess it would be a lot safer for him, go ahead and call." Honda left to go outside and call for an ambulance to come and get Bakura. Yuugi sighed and looked back inside the room, Zackirye was standing there with her bangs hiding her face. The was sudden a dark feeling that made Yuugi shudder and back away. He watched her in concern then approached her slowly hoping to get her attention. Anzu did't pay any attention to the other girl since she was busy checking on Bakura. Yuugi walked up to Zackirye a placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with eyes that seemed to have a dark glow in them. Quickly the glow went away when she saw who it was.

"Yuugi?"

"Zackie come on we can go on a walk they'll be here soon to get Bakura-kun." Zackirye hesitated before nodding and walking up beside Yuugi. The two teens walked outside the apartment in silence, it was about half an hour before Yuugi decided to break the silence.

"Zackirye I'm sorry that I scared you like that."

"Ah it's no problem I wanted to see him anyway don't blame yourself."

"Hey about what happened back there…when you said you didn't want to come close to losing him again what did that mean."

There was a long pause before she spoke, "It happened eight years ago I was walking home when a bad storm started up. When I was running I passed by the river and heard someone crying. I went over to see who it was and…"

"Was it Bakura?"

Zackirye nodded with a pained look in her eyes, "He was stuck down there and the river was starting to overflow quickly. I had to help him he was my friend so I climb down to the ledge he was on to see if I could get him out of there. But I guess it couldn't take both of our weights combined and collapsed."

Zackirye paused for a minute then shook her head slowly. "Ah I'm sorry Yuugi I don't want to remember that day."

"Oh, it's okay I understand." Yuugi said knowing how personal the subject was quickly moved on to another one, "So can you explain what Untamed Dueling is…."

Zackirye managed a small smile, "Just what it sounds like, the only rule is not to get killed."

"Uh that sounds a little violent."

"All Untamed duels are some end with the loser dying from their injuries."

Yuugi shivered at the thought of dying because of losing a duel. He shook his head signaling for Zackirye to stop talking. She smiled softly at him and they continued to walk in silence.

"So it's Zackirye Kaiba hmm." Yuugi said breaking the silence, he could tell by the look on her face that Zackirye was annoyed. He back off a little just in case she decided to hit him.

"Yeah Seto Kaiba is my older brother so what." Her words came out icily.

"Oh it's just the way he talks to you with authority it's like he owns you or something." This time she did hit him. Yuugi cried out in pain placing a hand to his face where Zackirye punched him. He rubbed his bruise gazing at the girl in hurt and confusion.

"Nobody owns me…nobody!" The air became cold and heavy as she spoke. Sudden clouds began to form in the sky making it ominously dark. Yuugi was too caught up with what was going on around him to notice the dark aura floating around the girl. Zackirye to a step toward him her eyes a glowing red color. She yelped in surprise and pain when she felt an electric wave run through her body.

_"Zackirye listen to me now is not the time we must wait!"_

_ I've had enough of his presence when will we end it!_

_ "Not now…"_

Zackirye calmed down feeling the aura around her fade away. Her glowing red eyes faded slowly, then she walked away leaving Yuugi there in a daze. He looked down and saw her walking away.

"Oi Zackie where are you going?"

"Home…I just need to clear my head, see ya later." Her voice sounded empty. Yuugi stood there watching her go. He sighed and turned to go back to Bakura's apartment.

_"You're just letting her leave why don't you walk her home or something."_

_ Oi shut up! _Yuugi felt his face turn red with embarrassment.

/

_"I must keep control of her if she slips from my grip I will be found out and destroyed. I can only do so much in this form." _Bayaqtsu looked down at Zackirye who was sleeping almost peacefully in bed. He purred happily and slithered around her room waiting for his host to wake up. He turned his head toward the girl his eyes glowing like embers. A demonic smile came across his face

_"Zackirye you fool you're mine you belong to me. There is no way for you to escape this destiny! Atemu will be unprepared when I return once more. Darkness shall rule all over and he will won't be able to stop me!"_

….

Heh Zackirye belongs to nobody eh, that's not what Bayaqtsu thinks. Sorry for taking so long enjoy this chapter and be ready for ch. 4!


	4. Fade

**Fade**

Kaiba sat there in the silence of his office. He looked out the window, his thoughts were about his sister, Zackirye. She's become so distant from him, has she always hated him? Has she always been so disrespectful to him? No she could've been he remembered clearly when they were young he, Mokuba, and Zackirye would always play together. He didn't know what happened to drive that wall between them.

"Oi, Kaiba what did you want me for?" He looked up at Zackirye who had entered the room.

"Show respect to me as your older brother." He said plainly, Zackirye glared at him and paced to the far side of the room. Keeping the distance in between her and her brother. "Why do you do this to me, I'm your family come over here to me."

"No…" Kaiba sighed and stood up from his chair. Zackirye tensed up and backed away only to run into a wall when Kaiba began to advance on her. He grabbed her and pulled her closer, Zackirye struggled to pull away only to have Kaiba tighten his grip on her arm.

"Stop running away from me."

"Leave me alone damn it!" Zackirye screamed, she fell back when Kaiba let her go. Zackirye looked up at her brother with a dark look on her face. Kaiba grunted and walked over to the window ignoring the gaze Zackirye had on him.

"Zackirye why are you so hateful toward me what did I do wrong Zackirye tell me! If it's something I did I'm sorry it happened!" Kaiba shouted

Zackirye snorted and stood up looking at Kaiba with hostile eyes. She wandered over to the doorway. Her brother didn't even look over at her, he didn't even try to stop her. "If want to know what went wrong, then I'd suggest you think hard Seto. Try to remember what happened on that day."

She left without another word to him.

…

Yuugi was watching the sky in boredom. He sighed, the events of what had happened with Zackirye still stirred in his mind.

_"Aww how adorable you're thinking about her."_

"Shut up, stop teasing me."

Yuugi felt his face turn hot when he heard the spirit's laughter. He was sitting in the park, deep in thought. Zackirye was hard to figure out, she was a really strange girl. Only Ryo seemed to know the girl better than any of them. Yet even he didn't know a couple of things about her.

_"So she bothers you too?"_

_ You mean you've been suspicious of Zackie? _Yuugi asked.

_"I have to say there's something strange about her."_

_ Like what?_

There was a long pause, _"It's not something I can explain…but-"_

_ But what?_

_ "Nothing it's nothing"_

Yuugi sighed knowing that there was no way he would be able to get Atemu to say what was bothering him. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts of Zackirye. Besides Atemu would probably keep teasing him about it anyway.

After a long moment Yuugi decided to ask Atemu something. It's been bothering him since the shadow had attacked him and when it attacked Bakura. "Mo hitori no boku…what's going on?"

_"Darkness is coming…"_

"What?"

_"The best we can do is be cautious and be prepared."_

"Is it that bad?"

_"Think of the devil only 10x worse."_

Yuugi winced, "How would you know?" he asked nervously.

Atemu was quiet for a long time. He only hoped what he thought wasn't true, _"It may be someon- I mean something I've been up against."_

"What would that be?"

_"I'm not telling you" _Atemu snapped.

Yuugi jumped hearing the pharaoh's voice rise, "But why not?"

A couple of people who were walking in the park gave him strange looks. Yuugi turned red when he heard them murmur "who's he taking to?". Clearly he needed to learn not to talk out loud to Atemu in public.

_"Listen to me aibou I can't tell you because I'm still unsure about it. It might have something to do with Zackirye. I could just be paranoid." _Yuugi just nodded in silence wanting to say nothing more. There was no way he would admit it but he wished he didn't get such a bad vibe from the girl. He did actually like her a little but he would never tell Atemu that for fear of being teased about it.

The boy sighed and began to walk home. _"Aibou just for the benefit of my amusement I want you to ask Zackirye out."_

Yuugi nearly fell on the ground when he heard the spirit's words. He felt his heart thudding in his chest, _What! No way!_

_ "Aw but why not, you can't just let someone else take her."_

_ I don't like her that way._

_ "Poor you, I think you're in denial."_

_ No I'm not! _Yuugi felt his face blush brightly.

_"Just one little night aibou."_

_ No…_

_ "Oi fine but I'm sure someone else will tell you to. More than likely Jonouchi would dare you."_

Yuugi sighed he knew it was true. He didn't want to deal with Jonouchi and the others teasing him to ask Zackirye on a date. _Fine…I'll do it._

_ "Good luck then." _The spirit teased.

….

Zackirye was storming down the hallways feeling highly annoyed at her older brother. On the wall beside her Bayaqtsu slithered against the wall silently. The girl sighed and looked downed. Bayaqtsu sensed distress coming from her.

_"Zackirye my dear girl is your brother troubling you?"_

_ I don't want you to do anything about it._

_ "Oh and why not?"_

Zackirye just sighed and shook her head in slight annoyance. The demon was very persistent sometimes. A small smile came to her, Bayaqtsu was probably whining because she hadn't let him have any "fun".

_ You tend to cause more damage than what is already done._

_ "Yes but not all the time." _The demon purred contently.

She stopped and arched an eyebrow, _Oh really and do you recall the incident with Ryo?_

_ "Would you forget about that damn it I left him breathing now did I not?"_

Zackirye snorted ignoring the demon. Bayaqtsu laughed darkly to himself sensing the girl's irritation. He watched her darkly as his plan was unfolding right now. She was falling deeper into the shadows he could sense it. Even if the Pharaoh were to discover him there'd be nothing he or his weak little friends could do. Zackirye has already been under his influence for a long time. Soon he'd be free from his current cursed form. He'd finally be free and able to strike revenge against Atemu; the one who imprisoned him.

The demon purred and continued to glide against the wall silently. His red eyes looked Zackirye up and down. Bayaqtsu growled in indecision not sure if he would be able to convince her to do what he was about to ask.

Zackirye noticed the glazes the shadow shot her. The girl was getting highly annoyed at being studied. "Bayaqtsu-dono if there's something you have to say I suggest you say it. You're driving me mad with all that staring!" she yelled aloud.

Bayaqtsu growled, _"First I want to say don't speak out loud to me. You wouldn't be much use to me in a straight-jacket."_

_ Haha look who has a sense of humor… _Zackirye thought to him bitterly.

_"What I really wanted to say was I need you to do me a favor. It could help us greatly with our little mission."_

_ Oh really? _Zackirye replied as she leaned against the wall and looked at the shadow demon. Bayaqtsu chuckled he had her interested now.

_"You may not enjoy it though…"_

_ I'll cope._

_ "Good then…now Zackirye you do understand that, that boy Yuugi Mutou has fallen for you?"_

_ Oh has he? How adorable…._

_ "I want you to use that to your advantage. Seduce him, get as close to him as you can. He'll never expect it."_

Zackirye frowned and pushed off away from the wall to continue walking down the hall and made. She was aware that Yuugi might have feelings for her. The thing that bothered her the most was the fact that knowing this made her feel off balance. There was a certain brightness that came from him, it made her feel strange. She knew that if she told Bayaqtsu about this strange feeling he would disapprove.

_"Will you do it?"_

Zackirye was quiet for a moment. She continued on walking until she reached the door which led outside. The teen paused gently placing her palms against the cool door. _Of course I will, _she replied as she pushed through the door, _anything to serve you…_

….

Kaiba ran a hand through his dark hair. He sighed and looked out the window, he could see his sister departing from the building. Watching walking away like that, looking so cold so bitter; it made him feel as if he failed at something. But what had he done? What had he done wrong in Zackirye's eyes?

"That girl is going give me grey hair." The young man muttered under his breath.

He thought back to the much simpler times when the three siblings actually got along. It was a time when Zackirye actually didn't hate him. A time when she ran to him instead of pushing him away. _I wonder where those times went._

He sighed again and closed his eyes. Kaiba just felt he couldn't understand her anymore.

"Something's changed about her…I don't like it…"

/

**Note: **_Short chap…don't hurt me! *cringes* next one will be longer and won't be so late I'll make up for it just please don't hurt me! T^T_


End file.
